Learning To Forgive (PART 4)(Finale)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Lacey sees her sons for the last time, and she finally meets her grandchildren face to face. Tricia and Roy find a perfect surrogate in Sophie, an old friend of Tricia's, who agree to carry their next child for them. Charlie, Violet, her father Grant, and her mother Kathleen, has a long talk about the issues between Violet and Kathleen.
1. Chapter 1

Learning To Forgive (PART 4)(Finale)

**CHAPTER 1: SETTLING THINGS**

_Los Angeles, California, July 10, The Brown household, 8:30 PM_

Charlie and Violet put their evening plans on hold when Violet's estranged mother, Kathleen, showed up at the door. Both were shocked, but also curious to why she made her presence known at that moment. Ever since the "Ugly Girl" fiasco and her mother's indifference to her pain and hurt, mother and daughter had not talked to each other since then. While she kept in contact with her ex-husband, Grant, Kathleen had not talked to Violet at all. Though wasn't for a lack of trying. She tried to talk to her, but she didn't want anything to do with her. Violet knew that they would have to hash out their differences sooner or later. But at that moment, one thing was on her mind.

"How did you get our address?" she asked, bewildered.

"Your father gave it to me," Kathleen responded. "He told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't expect tonight," said Violet. "Patty is in town and she was having her own issues with her husband. They worked it out, though. I was planning to see you after they left."

"Wait, as in Patty Swanson?" asked Kathleen.

"Yeah, it's now Patty Swanson-Lucas," said Charlie. "Her husband's name is Mark."

"Anyway, why are you here, mother?" asked Violet.

"Well, I want to clear the air with you, Violet," Kathleen began. "Ever since that incident with the 'Ugly Girl' contest, I now see that I needed to comfort you and say it would be all right, but instead, I treated like you were getting your comeuppance for the teasing you used to do in Sparkyville. I now see that by that time you weren't doing that anymore and even if I felt that you were getting payback for years of abuse, I should have comforted you in your time of need.

"I heard about Lacey Van Pelt and her cancer. I still stay in touch with your mother, Charles, and she told me about it. And I also heard about the fallout between her and her boys after Lucy's passing. And I don't want us to be like that, Violet. I want to be back in your life, if you'll let me. I am so sorry for not being there for you, baby. You are my daughter and I do love you. I want to make it up to you so much! Can you at least think about it?"

Violet and Charlie stood for a moment. They saw Kathleen was being sincere. But was Violet truly over what had happened back then. She was fine with Angie Monroe, who was the original perpetrator of the contest, but her mother never apologized until now.

"Mother," said Violet, "I'm not really sure about this. I want to believe you, but at the same time, I'm kind of apprehensive about the whole thing. It's been so long since I've talked to you, and we weren't that close then. I need some time. I will stay in touch, but I need some time to consider this. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that you've finally come to your senses and apologized for not giving the love I deserved, but still, it's been too long."

"I understand," said Kathleen, looking down. "I wasn't particularly 'Mother of the Year' or anything. In hindsight, I wished I'd handled the situation better than I did. Maybe we'd be closer. And maybe your father and I would still be married. I better go. I'll talk to you soon." And before she could burst into tear, Kathleen was about to leave when Patty, Mark, their two boys, and Charlie and Violet's two boys walked in.

"Hey mom, dad," Chaz began, "who is this?"

Violet and Charlie looked at each other.

"Mrs. Gray?" said a shocked Patty.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet your grandmother," announced Violet. "This is your Grandma Kathleen. Mother, these are our boys, Chaz and Craig. The other two boys are Patty and Mark's sons, Mason and Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you, grandma," said Craig.

"You too, baby," said Kathleen, who proceeded to hug her two grandsons.

"I hope we can get to know you, grandma," said Chaz.

"I hope so, too, darling," said Kathleen, shedding tears.

"I'd like that, as well," added Violet.

"I have to get going, boys," said Kathleen, "but I hope to see you again soon. Okay?"

"Okay, grandma?" said Chaz and Craig.

"It was actually good to see you again, Mrs. Gray," said Patty.

"You too, Patty," Kathleen replied. "You've grown into a beautiful woman."

"Thank you," said Patty, smiling.

"Let me walk you out, mother," said Violet. She went outside with her mother. She said to her, "I meant what I said. Even if we can't be close again, I would like for you to be in our sons' lives. They always wondered who their grandmother was."

"Thank you, Violet," said a tearful Kathleen. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know, mother," said Violet. "I love you, too." And mother and daughter hugged each other. While they would be a work in progress, they both agreed to try to heal their relationship. And even if Violet wouldn't be too close to her mother, she at least would bring her boys to see their grandmother.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE ARMSTRONGS COME HOME**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: WELCOME HOME, MARCIE AND FRANKLIN**

_Sparkyville, USA, July 11, The House of Roy and Tricia Morrison, 10:00 AM_

Roy was working on his 1970 Pontiac GTO that he had just acquired from someone who had it stored in their garage. Tricia was inside planning for the baby that Sophie was carrying for them as a surrogate. She was preparing a room for the baby that hadn't been used for anything except light storage and a guest room. As Roy was in the driveway working on his car, an SUV pulled up behind where he was. Roy looked up to see it right there. It was when the people got out of the car that Roy smiled big.

"Franklin! Marcie!" he said happily.

"Hey Roy, how are you, my man?" greeted Franklin. The two friends hugged each other.

"Hi, Roy," said Marcie, softly. She gave him a nice hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"How are you two?" asked Roy.

"Couldn't be better," said Franklin.

"Hey, Tricia," Roy called out. "Come on out and see who's here!" Tricia came out to see that Franklin and Marcie had arrived.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed with excitement. "How are you guys?!"

"We're great, Tricia," said Franklin, who hugged Tricia.

"How are you, sir?" asked Marcie, who then hugged her best friend.

"I'm great, Marcie," said Tricia. "Scout is over a friend's house right now. They're going to the carnival today. Are your kids here?"

"They're in the SUV," said Marcie. "Hey kids, come on out and see your Aunt Tricia and Uncle Roy!" And the three kids came out. The oldest kid, Gregory, was 14 and already about to enter high school. Tyler, who was 11 going on 12, was starting 7th Grade the next school year, and their youngest, daughter Mariah, who was 4, was still in preschool.

"Your kids have grown!" said a bewildered Roy.

"We can't keep up with them," sighed Franklin. "Greg here is trying out for the football team at Sparkyville High for the next school year."

"Is that right?" asked Roy to Gregory.

"Yep, I am, Uncle Roy," said Gregory, with a pretty deep voice for a 14 year old.

"Any girls interested in you?" Roy pried.

"A little," said Gregory, who was obviously avoiding that question.

"And how are you, Tyler," said Tricia, who hugged the middle kid.

"I'm fine, Aunt Tricia," said Tyler.

"You trying out for any sports, too?" asked Tricia.

"I may try for the middle school baseball team later in the school year," Tyler replied. "Mom tried to talk me out of it, but dad said to go for it."

"Well your mother was never a fan of baseball," said Tricia.

"I know," said Gregory. "Mom told us about how you used to 'force' her into playing on your team."

"Your father was on the team, too," said Roy.

"We know," said Tyler, "but mom always said that we didn't have to play if we didn't want to."

"Alas, sports won out," sighed Marcie. "But I do support our boys in whatever they do."

"And how is my little Mariah doing?" cooed Tricia.

"I'm good," said Mariah, softly. "Is Scout here?"

"He'll be back later today, okay honey?" said Tricia.

"Okay," said Mariah.

"Well, come on in, folks," said Roy. "We have a lot of catching up to do." And everyone went inside the house. Tricia called where Scout was and asked if Marcie's kids could join them in going to the carnival. The parents of Scout's friend picked them up and took them to the carnival as well. Tricia and Roy told Marcie and Franklin about Sophie being a surrogate to them for a new baby. Marcie and Franklin were happy for their friends and they all caught up with each other.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LARRY AND LACEY MAKE PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE VAN PELTS REUNITED**

That very same day, Linus, Rerun, Audrey, and Eudora all came to Lacey's house to visit her again. This time Larry, Victoria, and the two kids came with them. Zoe and Junior couldn't wait to finally meet their grandmother. Linus and Rerun never thought they'd see their mother again after all this time and be on good terms. But Lacey had now seen what her negligence in dealing with Lucy has done to her family, and now with her dying, she wanted to make things right before she passed on.

Larry had kept in contact with Lacey, despite them being divorced, and she knew about Victoria. Even though their marriage imploded after Lucy's death, he still cared about her well-being. Unlike their sons, he had kept the line of communication open. And Linus and Rerun knew that, as well, and didn't mind their father talking to her; they just didn't want to themselves. But now, everyone was there, and Lacey could finally meet her grandkids.

"I actually start kindergarten when school starts, Nana," said Zoe.

"Are you looking forward to that, Zoe?" asked Lacey.

"I am, Nana," Zoe replied with a smile.

"Hey Nana," Junior began, "Uncle Rerun told me about how you used to ride with him in the back of a bike everywhere."

"I did, but after a while I stopped," said Lacey.

"Mom, would you ride with me on the back of a bike?" asked Junior to Audrey.

"I don't know, dear," said Audrey. "I'm not that coordinated. But I could teach you to ride a bike of your own."

"Cool!" said Junior.

"Hey kids," said Larry, "in the basement are old games that your father, uncle, and aunt used to play. You want to check those out?"

"Sure, Grandpa," said the kids.

"Linus, Liam, Audrey, Eudora," Larry continued, "would you join them?"

"I think I know where he's going with this," said Rerun.

"We get the hint, dad," added Linus. "Come on, folks. Let's play with my son and daughter." And the four adults joined the two kids. Larry and Victoria sat down next to Lacey.

"Lace," Larry began, "you know how things ended up for us. And I heard that you wanted to make peace with the boys. I am glad you and the boys had made up. But I think we should do the same."

"I agree, Lare," said Lacey. "I know I ruined our marriage, but even worse, I ruined the entire family due to my actions, or inactions as it was. And I'm so sorry about everything. If I could do it all over again, I would have gotten Lucy the help she needed when the doctor first diagnosed her. Now it's too late. Lucy's dead, you and I are divorced, the boys didn't want anything to do with me until now, I never got the chance to see my grandkids until now, and on top of that, I'm riddled with cancer." Lacey started to cry a bit.

"None of that matters now," said Larry. "We all have forgiven you, and we're all here now in your hour of need. We all agreed to let the past be in the past and no longer dwell on it."

"Larry and your boys do love you, Lacey," said Victoria. "Sure, in the case of Linus and Rerun, they were estranged from you, but I can guarantee even in their anger you weren't far from their minds. Even if they would not had admitted it, they missed you as much as you missed them."

"Thank you, Vicky," said Lacey. "Thank you for being there for my boys these five years."

"It's no problem, Lacey," said Victoria with a smile.

"Lace, I say we leave the past there, in the past," said Larry.

"I agree, Lare," said Lacey. The rest of the afternoon was mostly catching up with everyone. Linus even suggested ordering take-out so their mother wouldn't have to over-exert herself by going out somewhere. She couldn't eat, however because the medicine and chemo had made her sick to her stomach, so she decided just to drink water as her body began to shut down. She had no idea how much time she had left, but was glad that Larry and her boys finally came around.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WRAPPING UP THE VISIT**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DEPARTURE**

_Los Angeles, California, July 12, The Brown household, 8:30 AM_

Patty, Mark, Mason, and Mitchell were packing all of their luggage in their rental SUV. The family was heading back to Sparkyville. Patty and Mark was planning for their future and Mark was going to send out his resume to other computer companies if the one he applied at didn't pan out. They were hopeful, though, plus he still had his pension that they could live off of until he found another job.

"You have everything?" asked Charlie.

"I think so," said Mark.

"Thanks again for putting up with us, you two," said Patty. "Sorry if we caused any trouble for you guys."

"No trouble at all, Patty," said Violet. "All of you are always welcomed here."

"Are you coming to see us on Thanksgiving?" asked Mitchell to Chaz and Craig.

"I asked dad and he said possibly," said Chaz.

"That would be so cool!" said Mason. "You think Zoe and Junior would be there, too?"

"Probably," said Craig.

"Anyway, you better head to LAX so you don't miss your flight," said Charlie.

"Okay, we will see you soon," said Patty. And after sharing hugs and kisses, the Lucas family all hopped in the SUV and left for the airport. Patty looked at her husband as he was driving. Just a few days ago she was ready to leave him because of infidelity. But as it turned out, he wasn't unfaithful at all. He was a victim of sexual harassment and the work environment got ugly as a result of H.R. failing to act. But even though they didn't know what their future held, they knew they would be all right as long as they had each other and their boys.

Back at the Brown's home, Charlie and Violet were continuing to pick up where they left off on their vacation plans before both of them had to go back to work, when a call came in from Sparkyville. It was Linus.

"Hello, Linus?" Charlie answered.

"Hey Charlie," said Linus, sounding weird.

"Everything okay, Linus?" asked a concerned Charlie. "You sound like you've been crying."

"Yeah, pretty much," sighed Linus. "We had come back home to Sparkyville to visit mom. You remember I told you she was sick?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we all spent the day together yesterday, and she even got to meet Zoe and Junior. Dad had even made peace with her. We were finally getting along and actually being a family."

"That's great, Linus! I'm happy for you and Rerun."

"Well, we went back over there today, and when I went into her room, she was asleep, but she wouldn't wake up."

"Oh God!" Charlie heard what Linus had to say and his face grew grim. Violet walked in.

"What is it, baby?" she asked.

"Violet. Pack up some clothes. And tell the boys to pack up, too. Patty and Mark aren't the only ones going back to Sparkyville now."

**NEXT CHAPTER: EULOGY**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE FUNERAL OF LACEY VAN PELT**

_Sparkyville, USA, July 17, Schulz Funeral Home, 9:00 AM_

Lacey Van Pelt had died in her sleep after the visit from Linus, Rerun, Audrey, Eudora, Larry, Victoria, Zoe, and Junior. Charlie and Violet flew in with their boys, as well. All of the folks who knew the Van Pelts, as well as many of Linus and Rerun's friends came back for the funeral, including Sally and Schroeder with their boy Forte, Marcie and Franklin, who were in the process of moving back to town with their kids Gregory, Tyler, and Mariah, and folks who still lived in town like Tricia and Roy with their son Scout, Pig Pen and Frieda who had since married, and Patty and Mark with Mason and Mitchell, who arrived back in town the day Lacey passed away. Now unlike Lucy who had nothing and had to be cremated in a carboard box, Lacey had an actual casket. As it turned out, Marian set aside some money for Lacey due to her financial predicament dealing with Lucy's credit card bills from her lavish spending when she was living. So Lacey could have a proper burial and funeral.

Linus and Rerun were distraught. They both were robbed of having a good relationship with their mother. Had she not gotten sick so soon, they probably would have remained estranged from her, but luckily, they made peace with her before it was too late, so that gave them a sliver of comfort. Rerun, especially, was inconsolable. Eudora hugged her fiancée and wept with him. Linus had the urn that contained Lucy's ashes. Before the funeral workers closed the casket, Linus placed the urn beside his mother, so she and Lucy could be united and Lucy could finally have a proper burial. Larry, Linus, and Rerun all went in on a tombstone which had both Lacey and Lucy's epitaphs.

Linus later said a few words about his mother. "For those who know us knew that me and my brother didn't have the best relationship with our mother. She actually neglected all three of us. While she made excuses for our sister and her crazy behavior while failing to protect me and Liam, we built up a resentment for her. But in recent weeks, we re-evaluated our relationship with our mother. And, in her own way, thought she had our best interests at heart. So I now know she cared for us, even if it didn't seem like it. She was flawed like Lucy was, and she made her own mistakes. But in these few days, we forgave her for her actions. We let her back into our lives at least for the short time she had left. And she was at her happiest those last couple of days. She finally met my kids, caught up with us, and even made peace with our father. So mom, to you we say, we do love you, I'm glad we made amends before you passed on. And I hope to see you and Lucy again, one day. Thank you." And Linus took his seat. A tearful Audrey kissed her husband.

"Your mother would have been proud of you, honey," said Audrey.

"I know," said Linus, wiping tears from his eyes. "At least she's at peace, now."

Later at the gravesite, the Van Pelts and the Browns were standing around the casket which was about to be lowered into the ground. Charlie said to Linus, "You know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, man," said Linus. "I know you'll be there. I appreciate it." And everyone left the grave before the casket would be lowered. While they were estranged for a long time, at least Linus and Rerun were able to finally make peace with their mother. And now she was reunited with Lucy. And thus marked the end of the saga of a "Lost Cause".

**UP NEXT, EPILOGUE**


	6. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

_Boston, Massachusetts, 13 Years Later, at a Boston high school_

A graduation was taking place at a local Boston area high school. A lot of kids were sitting in their cap and gowns. The diplomas had just finished being handed out. And the principal announced the valedictorian to the podium. A beautiful 18 year old young woman stepped up to the podium and began to make her speech.

"As we embark on our individual futures, let us not forget, even though we are leaving the nest, don't forget who helped get you to this point. And that is family. Be it your parents, your grandparents, or even siblings or cousins, or even extended family, never forget who has your back. Although they may get on your nerves sometimes or even annoy you to no end, they are the ones who will be by your side no matter what. So don't take your family for granted. Even when you are making a life for yourself, they will be there for advice and to help out when needed. So whatever you do in life, make the most of it. But always be there for your family, as they will be there for you. Thank you." And the crowd applauded. The principal went back up to the podium.

"Thank you very much," he said. "This year's valedictorian, Zoe Van Pelt." In the crowd, an older Linus and Audrey were applauding their daughter. A teenaged Junior also cheered his big sister on. In the years since, they had another son named Zachary, or Zach for short. He was about to enter high school himself. Also there was Victoria, as Larry Van Pelt had passed away years earlier. He was at peace with his life and was happy to be reunited with Lacey and Lucy. Rerun and Eudora, now happily married, was also there with their two kids, Drake and Sarah. Charlie and Violet said that they and the boys would fly out for the open house later that week, as would Tricia and Roy, who, in addition to Scout, had a daughter now named Hope, who was the child Sophie carried for them. Marcie and Franklin settled back in Sparkyville. Gregory and Tyler had went to college, and Mariah was about to enter her own senior year of high school.

The gang were now settled in their lives. Charlie opened the new Brown's Bistro in San Diego. He was satisfied with three locations. After a while he retired and enjoyed life with his lovely wife, Violet, who eventually moved on to movies and other TV shows. Sally eventually took over their father's barber shop, but left the top barber in charge and made him a partner, while she continued to run her own salon in Philadelphia. Schroeder also retired from teaching, but still performed in the orchestra. Franklin received an honorable discharge from the army and has lived a life of comfort with Marcie. Pig Pen and Frieda remained married until Frieda's passing from breast cancer. Pig Pen never remarried. Patty and Mark also remained married. Mark won his lawsuit and, as it turned out, never had to work again in his life. In addition to his pension, the company had to pay him an undisclosed amount of money which set the Lucas's for life. The lady who tried to hit on him was fired and all of H.R. was replaced. Patty's boys had also graduated from high school and were about to head to college.

Linus thought about his parents and Lucy often. He wondered how different life would have been had Lucy had gotten the help she needed. Maybe, just maybe, Lucy would have lived longer to see her nieces and nephews, she would have taken better care of herself and not gained all that weight. But he no longer lingered on the negative. He focused on the positive and it made him happier. No longer did he think of Lucy as a "Lost Cause".

**THE END**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Well, that's the end of the "Lost Cause" saga. I hoped you enjoyed it. I especially want to thank David Crap-Writer for letting me use "A Waste of Time And Space" as the inspiration for this and the other mini-series'. And I promise, _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_ will be coming back soon to continue Season 3, but coming up next, I am going to launch my next series _Sparkyville, USA_ with the pilot. So look for that!_


End file.
